Prognosis
by Naomi S. Goldson
Summary: The doctors told him that he had three months at most. His plan was to disconnect; if he had no one, then no one would miss him. He'd quit his job and gone to a remote town in the North to live the tail end of his life in peace. Three months wasn't a long time. But then she had turned up. And despite how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away. AU! DDxLL


The doctors told him that he had three months at most. His plan was to disconnect; if he had no one, then no one would miss him. He'd quit his job and gone to a remote town in the North to live the tail end of his life in peace. He spent the days outside, trying to take in the world that he had shunned for so long. He tried to ignore the guilt that threatened to consume him; he knew that he hadn't lived an honorable life, but there wasn't anything he could do. Three months wasn't a long time.

But then she had turned up. She was different from anyone he had ever met and, at first, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She was free and whimsical, almost as if she had been plucked out of a dream and dropped into his life. She danced in the meadows and spoke of imaginary creatures; before, he would have dismissed her as crazy. Now, she was intriguing; despite how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away.

He didn't tell her about the time.

He found out that she was a witch quickly. She called him a Muggle – something anyone else might take as an odd nickname, but which sent a warning bell ringing through his head. He'd heard that word before – been called that word before – and he knew what it meant. She was one of them; she was like his cousin. She had magic.

And he didn't mind.

After graduating from Smeltings, he had defied all expectations and gone to university. The closed-mindedness he had previously practiced was forced to disappear as he came into contact with a large variety of people, each more eccentric than the last. He'd majored in communications and gotten a flat in London. His mum had cried when he moved out directly after graduation, and his father had been disappointed when he didn't take a job at Grunnings. But he was happier that way.

Luna was the first witch he'd met since Harry had left. Though she was odd – there wasn't a question about that – he liked her. She accepted him without question and welcomed him into her world of mystical creatures and spells. She trusted him. She eased the pain of dying.

Exactly three months and one week after the doctor's prognosis, he knew that his seconds were numbered. He called her at two-thirty in the morning and she appeared in his room minutes later, concern etched on her face. He told her everything: about Harry and his childhood, about his parents, about how terrible he had been, how he had hated magic because he was afraid, about uni and how everything had changed.

And finally, he told her about the time.

"It was inevitable," he said, noting her pained expression. "There was nothing that could have been done. Don't be upset."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she said, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

"You did, though." She looked at him, unspoken questions swimming in her eyes. "You gave me forever in the numbered days," he said quietly, looking at her almost desperately. "I… I am so grateful."

"I'll miss you," she murmured, pressing her lips gently to his forehead. When she sat back, she had tears in her eyes.

"Tell Harry that I'm sorry," he said, taking a painful breath. She smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair in a way that immediately comforted him. "I hope he's happy."

"He's very happy," she said. "He's married and has a baby James, after his father. He finally can rest and have peace."

"I'm glad," he said, closing his eyes. He could feel the pressure on his chest increasing and his breathing became more labored. Luna's hand slipped into his and held it tight. "I'm afraid," he admitted quietly.

"Don't be," Luna said. "I'll be here the whole time. It's going to be alright."

And he believed her. Minutes later, he passed quietly into the void, the arms of a beautiful young woman wrapped comfortingly around him. And though it wasn't without regrets, Dudley died happily.

**A/N:**

**This was written for:**

**After Midnight Challenge**

**TFIOS Quote Competition (You gave me forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful)**

**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge – AU!**

**Monthly Oneshot Competition: #5 trust**


End file.
